Em todo lugar Everywhere Michelle Branch
by Juli-Malfoy
Summary: Gina continua apaixonada por HArry, não o famoso menino que sobreviveu, apenas HArry o melhor amigo de seu irmão. MAs, agora as oisas estão diferentes, Harry finalmente a enxergou. A barreira da timidez já foi passada, falta agora só a da distância.


**Na rua dos Alfeneiros., nº 4**  
  
Harry passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor que teimava em escorrer pela sua face. Seu rosto estava vermelho, não de raiva ou de agonia, sim de vergonha. Estava sentado na cama olhando pro lençol que cobria da sua cintura até seus pés. Tudo normal. Tudo no seu devido estado normal. Mais um sonho em apenas 6 dias. Estava ficando louco, pensando bem , ele havia enlouquecido há 6 dias atrás e tinha um motivo, um doce e lindo motivo: Virginia Weasley.  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
(Vire ao contrário para que eu possa ver)  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
(a parte de você que está tomando conta de mim)  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
  
(e quando acordo, você nunca está aqui)  
When I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
  
( quando durmo você está em toda parte)  
You're everywhere  
(você está em toda parte)  
  
Agora as imagens daquela bendita tarde passavam em flashes na sua frente. Sentia sua pele arder e sua respiração ofegar a cada lembrança revivida. Podia sentir a mão quente de Gina massagear seu ombro, inalar o doce perfume que estava impreguinado na camisola e saborear aquele gosto amargo, salgado e doce de seus lábios.  
  
Harry havia discutido mais uma vez com os Durleys. Dessa vez passaram dos limites. Estavam fazendo o menino de empregado doméstico, quase um escravo , e ele não conseguia digerir isso sem reclamar. Suas costas já doíam por causa do trabalho e em suas mãos começavam a se formar calos. Explodiu. Gritou. Brigou. Xingou . Sumiu. Sim, sumiu. Pegou o pó de flu que guardava em sua mala e pela lareira foi pra o primeiro lugar que lhe veio a mente: A Toca. O relógio dos Weasley tinha os ponteiros espalhados por tudo quanto era canto. Harry estranhou. Apenas um marcava " casa", o de Gina. Harry gritou pelo nome da garota. Nenhuma resposta. Repetiu o ato só que com o tom mais elevado. Nada. Resolveu subir as escadas e bater na porta do quarto de Gina. Ao chegar encontrou a porta entreaberta. Fez menção de bater, mas o silêncio lhe chamou a atenção , não havia nenhum barulho de vida lá dentro e achou idiotice bater em vão, " Talvez ela nem sequer esteja ai". Empurrou devagar a porta e adentrou no quarto. Um único raio de sol incidia na altura do colo de gina. Ela estava deitada na cama adormecida. Seus cabelos brincavam em seu corpo por causa do vento. As mãos juntas apoiavam a cabeça e o corpo virado de lado realçava as curvas da menina. O único pano que a vestia era uma camisola branca, de alças finas e pouco comprimento o que deixava amostra as pernas pálidas e bem torneadas de Gina. Um intenso desejo de tocar aquele corpo percorreu os músculos de harry. Ele ficou por alguns instantes ali a observá-la. Seu corpo pulsando na mesma rapidez que seu coração.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
(diga-me como cheguei até aqui)  
  
Tell me why you're here and who you are  
(diga-me por que está aqui e quem você é)  
  
Agora sentia sua presença ali, na sua cama, em seu corpo. Queria poder tê- la de novo ao seu lado. Mas era loucura, era delírio demais, arriscado demais. Estava inebriado de amor e sentia que havia se apaixonado por uma estranha, aquela definitivamente não era a Gina, que era a irmã de seu melhor amigo, era alguém que ele não conhecia, e que amou conhecer, da onde havia vindo aquela linda garota? Da onde surgiu aquele corpo, nunca antes analisado? Aqueles olhos tão profundos e tão sedutores? E ela era tudo que ele conseguia pensar agora. Não havia Voldemort , Durleys ou Hogwarts, apenas a lembrança da pequena Weasley, da sua pequena Weasley.  
  
Cuz everytime I look you're never there  
(porque, sempre que olho, você não está aqui)  
  
And everytime I sleep you're always there  
(mas quando estou dormindo, você sempre está presente)  
  
Mesmo contrariado, Harry saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Não sentia nem mais suas costas doloridas, só sentia o desejo brotando de seus poros. Parou na cozinha e recostou-se numa janela olhando pro jardim a sua frente. Sua respiração foi se estabilizando aos poucos. O ar ia sendo inalado, em doses homeopáticas, como se houvessem barreiras que impedissem dele entrar na velocidade normal. Harry passava a mão no cabelo de minuto em minuto, em sinal de nervosismo. Estava tentando encobrir todo o sentimento de desejo, dentro de si, sufocá-lo , mas a imagem de Gina, ali deitada, o perturbava. - Adivinha quem é? - Harry sentiu duas mãos quentes e macias tocarem seus olhos. Um misto de frio e calor transpassou seu corpo e ele riu nervoso e envergonhado. - Gi.. Gina? - Certooo. Merece até um prêmio... - A menina o virou pelos ombros e estalou um beijo em sua bochecha, corando também. - Aiii - Harry murmurou em dor. - Eu fiz algo errado? Desculpa! Eu não fiz por mal! Tudo bem ? - Não, não se preocupe, não fez nada de errado... é só que meu ombro esta dolorido. - Ahhhh... tive uma idéia então! Vem comigo Harry! - Onde? - Anda logo - ela disse rindo e subindo as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus.  
  
**Na Toca**  
Cuz you're everywhere to me  
(porque, para mim, você está em toda parte)  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
(quando fecho os olhos, é você que eu vejo)  
  
Gina fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Ele. Abriu os olhos, olhou a sua volta e viu sua camisola estendida em uma cadeira. Ele. Tinha sido ele nos últimos anos o tempo todo. Mas por esses dias parecia que não só seu pensamento estava nele, todo o mundo conspirava contra ela e qualquer lugar que ela olhasse, tudo que fizesse, ela lembrava dele, todos os cheiros, todas as roupas, todas as frases, tudo. Não havia retratos dele no seu quarto , mas nem precisava, a imagem daquele rosto tão lindo e singelo, flutuavam em frente ao seus olhos. Foram anos tentando que a enxergasse. Esse anos pareceram milênios e agora 6 dias pareciam segundos. Ela ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, ali no quarto. A lembrança daquela tarde a aquecia por dentro, fazia companhia a ela. Era como se ele houvesse se instalado em seu corpo, matando a velha sensação de solidão, que por anos ela teve de conviver.  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
(você é o que me faz acreditar)  
  
I'm not alone  
  
(que eu não estou sozinha)  
I'm not alone  
  
( eu não estou sozinha)  
  
** Na rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4 ** Harry enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Tinha de haver um modo de vê-la novamente, antes que surtasse de vez. Era incrível como depois de anos ele pudesse agora ter despertado algum sentimento pela menina. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo perfeito. Mas havia o medo, o medo dela não existir de verdade, porque ela não parecia a mesma. Seria possível haver uma Gina feita exatamente pra ele? Pretensão dele. Ilusão. O peso das dúvidas sobrecarregou o corpo do garoto e ele adormeceu envolto em suas lembranças.  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
(eu reconheço o modo que você me faz sentir)  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
(é duro pensar que talvez você não seja real )  
  
- Vem Harry! A garota chamou do meio da escada, sorrindo abertamente para o menino a sua frente. Harry correu para alcançá-la e entraram quase que na mesma hora no quarto. Gina guiou ele até a beira da sua cama e o fez sentar. Ele olhou atordoado pra ela, como que suplicando uma explicação pra tudo aquilo. Se ela entendeu o olhar, fingiu não perceber porque simplesmente não falou uma só palavra, apenas subiu na cama e ajoelhou atrás do garoto. Encostou os lábios no ouvido dele e sussurrou pra ele avisar se doesse. Harry sentiu calafrios com a atitude da garota. Com certeza essa não era a mesma Gina que ele achava conhecer. Gina colocou uma mão em cada ombro do garoto e começou a fazer movimentos giratórios com as pontas dos dedos, tencionando os locais mais duros, as vezes amassava e relaxava pedaços grande da carne, outrora deslizava levemente suas mãos, começando do pescoço até o início do ante-braço. Harry estava com os olhos fechados, delirando com os toques de Gina e sentindo cada vez mais relaxado. Ela era boa nisso. Pra finalizar ela forçou ele a abaixar o torço e foi deslizando as mãos por toda as costas., subindo e terminado por massagear dois pontos da nuca próximos a orelha do rapaz. Gina afastou as mãos do corpo de Harry e timidamente perguntou se ele se sentia melhor. Harry levantou da cama, colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Gina e respondeu olhando nos olhos dela, que havia sido maravilhoso, que ela era maravilhosa. O rosto de Gina tomou uma cor intensamente vermelha. Era incrível a contrariedade dos atos da garota. Ora atrevida, ora tímida.  
  
** Na Toca **  
Saudade é uma das piores dores que existe. Por ser uma dor espiritual, navalha que corta internamente e faz sangrar os poros da razão, liberando a emoção, deixando todo o sentimento fluir livre e tomar conta do corpo. A saudade é egoísta. Gina só sentia saudade, uma imensa saudade dele. Passara os últimos dias pelos cantos a suspirar e cantarolar músicas românticas.  
Entrou no banheiro e foi lavar o rosto. Tudo que queria era sentir a água fria escorrer pela sua pele, acalmando suas células, congelando seus sentimentos por alguns instantes. Logo cedo tomaria uma atitude contra isso. Não era possível que agora que haviam ficado juntos, a distância fosse separá-los.  
  
I sense that now the water's getting deep  
(estou sentindo que a água está ficando funda)  
  
I try to wipe the pain, away from me (away from me)  
  
( tento lavar a dor, tirá-la de mim (tirá-la de mim)  
  
Vertigem. Sentiu uma vertigem e deixou seu corpo ir no ritmo de sua tontura, flutuar. Se sentia flutuando de amor.  
  
Gina inclinou seu corpo para frente ao mesmo tempo que Harry fazia o mesmo. Seus lábios se encontraram rapidamente. Beijo afoito. Desejado. Harry deslizou as mãos do rosto da garota para os ombros, tocando de leve nas alças da camisola que correram para os lados imediatamente, mas ele não moveu mais as mãos. Sua boca estava ocupada demais e isso lhe tomava toda a atenção. Era o primeiro beijo dos dois, mas era como se houvessem aprendido aquilo a séculos. Harry parava o beijo de vez em quando, para dar leves selinhos na garota, provocando-a, ela queria mais. Não desejava que ele parasse e como forma de puni-lo por interromper assim o beijo, mordiscava os lábios inferiores do menino, coisa que o deixou louco e logo os beijos voltavam cada vez mais intensificados. Só que essa intensidade fez com que acabassem por desequilibrar e caíssem deitados na cama. Gina começou a rir e harry aproveitou para beijá-la em outros lugares. Beijou cada ponto de seu pescoço, fazendo Gina dar gemidos de satisfação e agarrar os lençóis da cama. Desceu os lábios para os ombros recentemente nus de Gina e logo após beijou o colo, quando estava próximo aos seios um barulho de relógio foi ouvido e Gina levantou assustada da cama. Estava perto de sua mãe chegar da rua. Harry correu para o escritório do pai de Gina, mas antes se despediu dela dando um beijo em seus lábios. Pegou um pouco de flu do bolso e rumou na lareira do escritório, aparecendo segundos depois na casa dos Durleys  
  
Gina fechou os olhos e se deixou escorregar pela parede do banheiro. Aquilo era uma intoxicação que estava corroendo as suas veias, arrastando-a para o chão, no seu caso o chão do banheiro mesmo. A lembrança de Harry a olhando nos olhos antes do beijá-la reapareceu e ela sorriu automaticamente. Não, ela não estava mais sozinha.  
  
Cuz you're everywhere to me  
(porque, para mim, você está em toda parte)  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
( e quando fecho os olhos, é você que eu vejo)  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
(você é o que me faz acreditar)  
  
I'm not alone  
  
( que eu não estou sozinha)  
  
I'm not alone  
  
(eu não estou sozinha)  
  
** Na rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4 ** Harry acordou atordoado, olhou para o relógio na cabeceira. Estava marcando 10 horas, ele havia dormido demais. Levantou-se, pôs os óculos e foi procurar um pergaminho, tinta e pena em seu tinteiro. Precisava enviar uma carta a Rony. Começou a escrever as primeiras linhas quando ouviu a campanhia tocar cinco vezes. Estranhou. Mas o que isso importava? Com certeza mais um carteiro apressado. Só que a seção de gritos e resmungos que vieram a seguir, com certeza não seriam próprias de um funcionário do correio. A palavra "Harry Potter" chegou aos ouvidos do garoto e ele levantou alarmado da cadeira. Desceu aos pulos a escada e pôde ver por cima do ombro de sua tia Petúnia, fios de cabelo cor de cobre. - Mas eu preciso falar com ele! O tom de voz era alto. Alto e agudo. E doce. E uma melodia pro ouvidos de Harry. A voz que ele desejou ouvir por dias, agora estava ali tão perto. Empurrou seus tios para o lado e deu de cara com Virginia, na porta. Ela no mesmo instante parou de gritar e sorriu para o garoto. Linda. Era tudo que ele podia dizer dela. Simplesmente linda. Ele pegou a mão dela e encostou nos lábios carinhosamente, alisou por alguns instantes aqueles dedos finos e quentes enquanto a encarava admirado.  
  
When I touch your hand  
  
(quando toco sua mão)  
  
It's then I understand , The beauty lies within  
  
(consigo entender sua beleza interior)  
  
- Porque você demorou tanto a vir? Ela riu marotamente e seus olhos brilharam frenéticos. - Você... ham... sentiu minha falta?  
  
It's now that we begin-and, You always like my way  
(isto é o começo e, você sempre iluminou o meu caminho)  
  
There never comes a day  
(espero que isso nunca acabe)  
No matter where I go, I always feel you soar  
  
(não importa aonde eu vá, eu sempre sinto você)  
  
- Você não imagina quanto. Harry fez menção de beijá-la, mas seus tios pigarrearam alto atrás dele. Ele prontamente os encarou furioso e logo sorriu, o que deixou seus parentes sem entender nada. Puxou Gina pelas mãos e a fez subir com ele as escadas pro seu quarto, ignorando totalmente os gritos e resmungos dos Durleys. Finalmente a sós. - Gi... você não... eu.. - Shiiii - ela colocou os dedos nos lábios dele - me beija. E os dois se beijaram fervorosamente, agora se sentiam um só. Jamais estariam de novo sozinhos, porque por mais que tentassem haveria sempre partes do outro no próprio corpo. Estavam com o sangue envenenado de amor e não tinha antídoto para isso.  
  
Cuz you're everywhere to me  
  
(porque, para mim, você está em toda parte)  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
(quando fecho os olhos, é você que eu vejo)  
You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone  
  
(você é o que me faz acreditar que não estou sozinha)  
  
Cuz you're everywhere to me  
(porque, para mim, você está em toda parte)  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
(quando recobro o fôlego, é você que eu respiro)  
  
Pararam o beijo e se abraçaram, sentindo seus corações pulsando rápido e o pulmão buscando oxigênio para recobrar o fôlego perdido. Gina foi a primeira se afastar.  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone  
  
(você é o que me faz acreditar que eu não estou sozinha)  
  
Só faltava tirar uma dúvida agora, uma que sempre matou Gina por anos. - Harry, você nunca me enxergou antes... Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela levou novamente os dedos aos lábios dele o fazendo calar. - Só me diga, você me vê? Harry a beijou desesperadamente numa tentativa de tentar passar a ela todo o sentimento que ele não conseguiria expressar com palavras. Ela pareceu entender e sorriu afagando os cabelos desgrenhados do amado. - Gi, você esta em todas as pessoas que eu vejo e é tudo que eu quero para sempre ver. Eu te amo, minha pequena Weasley.  
  
You're in everyone I see , So tell me: Do you see me?  
  
(você está em todas as pessoas que vejo, então me diga: você me vê?)  
  
- Também meu amor - ela disse por entre os beijos - por todo o sempre.  
  
FIM 


End file.
